Petals
by The Dream Whisperer
Summary: Slices of life from the Secret Valentine alternate universe. A story consisting of oneshots and drabbles from various communities. 13x5, 1x2, DxR and more.
1. Secret Valentine

**Secret Valentine**

**Theme:** #8 – Brief Encounter, #33 – First Impression, #69 – Chocolate  
**Genres:** Romance/Humour/AU  
**Pairing/Claim:** Treize/Wufei  
**Rating:** PG-13/T  
**Warnings: **Cheesiness.  
**Summary: **"Wufei thought that Duo's idea was horrible, but now, looking at the man in front of him, it doesn't seem so bad after all."

* * *

Wufei sighed, rubbing his temple slightly, hoping to alleviate the headache. It didn't work. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he walked down the chocolate aisle again. How, he grumbled mentally, was he supposed to know what to buy for someone he didn't even know? How had Duo rope him into this crazy scheme? Oh yes, he remembers…

_Wufei stopped as Duo bounded up to his, grinning from ear to ear. Wufei felt a chill down his spine at the grin on his best friend's face. It never meant anything good. He knew it from personal experience._

"_Wufei! Wait up!" Duo waved enthusiastically._

_Wufei turned, raising an eyebrow, "Yes, Duo?"_

_Panting slightly, Duo skidded to a stop next to him, holding up a large tin,_

"_Put your name in for the Secret Valentine, 'Fei! You might just meet your soul mate!"_

_Wufei blinked, "Secret Valentine?"_

"_Yeah! It's like Secret Santa, you see. Everyone puts his or her name in, and then buy a gift. Then, on Valentine Eve, we take a name out and give the gift on the Valentine's Day Party Quatre is hosting!"_

"_Duo… I'm not interested in that sort of thing. Besides, don't you have Heero already?" Wufei tilted his head._

_Duo laughed nervously, "Yea, but it's more for meeting new people than anything else. It'll be fun! C'mon, Wu, even _Heero _had put his name in!"_

_Wufei opened his mouth in protest, but before he could utter a word, a pair of large, violet eyes raised to his in a pleading look… He caved._

_"Fine. I'll play, okay?"_

_Duo grinned widely, pulling out a slip of paper and a pen and handing them to Wufei. After scrawling his name on it, he dropped it into the tin._

_"Thanks, Wufei! You won't regret this! I promise! And remember, I never lie!"_

He remembered it very well indeed.

Growling, Wufei threw his hands up in surrender. He took a box of liqueur chocolates from the shelf. It was a guilty pleasure of his, and if the recipient didn't like it… Well, it won't go to waste, at least.

Another hand reached for the box at the same time, and their hands touched. The simple touch sent electric shocks up Wufei's spine, and he turned, and was met with a pair of sapphire eyes.

Treize blinked as he felt the electric touch, and his breath caught as onyx eyes turned to him. The youth, for he looked no older than nineteen, was beautiful. He blinked again, and shook his head slightly, regaining his composure and withdrawing his hand.

Wufei felt himself drown in those blue eyes, and was brought back to Earth as the intoxicating touch was withdrawn. Salvaging the last of his self-control, he bowed slightly and took the box, handing it to the stranger. His mind was reeling from a simple touch and he mentally slapped himself. This was _not_ the time to be fantasizing, much less about a stranger!

Treize took the box with numb fingers as his long-neglected libido went into overdrive. He smiled his thanks then turned, fleeing into the relative safety of the next aisle.

Wufei shook himself as the other man left. He had never, _never_ felt anything that strong from a single touch, much less an accidental touch from a stranger! He had no problems that said stranger was a man, he knew of his sexuality a long time ago and dealt with it. To feel something for someone he didn't even know, however…

'Duo was right,' Wufei decided, 'I've been…

'...celibate for too long.' Treize told himself. It was probably _nothing_. He didn't even know his name, and was almost certainly too old for him anyway. He nodded his head decisively, Zechs was right: He needs more of a social life.

Grabbing another box of the liqueur chocolates from the shelf, Wufei headed to the checkout counter. He definitely needed, as Duo had said many times, more of a social life.

---

"So, Wu, have you gotten your gift yet?" Duo asked around a mouthful of spaghetti.

Wufei and Duo were eating lunch at a café nearby their campus. Nearby being a relative word, that is. It was five miles from the campus, but it was the only place with semi-decent food.

Wufei blinked, nodding as he bit into his sandwich. Duo beamed at him, then took a slightly crumpled slip from his pocket, handing it to Wufei.

"Party's tomorrow, remember? And, as promised, here's the name of your Secret Valentine!"

Nodding again, Wufei took the slip from Duo. On it, written in a strong, cursive script, was simply 'Treize'.

---

Treize looked down at the slip of paper bearing the name of 'Chang Wufei' in a slightly slanted handwriting in confusion. He turned his eyes up to his best friend.

"What…?"

Zechs Marquise sighed, leaning forward towards Treize,

"Secret Valentine, Treize. The party's tomorrow, hosted at Quatre Winner's mansion. I'll call you to remind you."

Treize nodded absent-mindedly, recalling, vaguely, Zechs explaining to him the whole idea of the Secret Valentine. He had completely forgotten about it, and he needed to appear with a gift. His eyes were drawn to the unopened box of liqueur chocolates on his desk, and he nodded. That'll do.

---

Wufei sighed in frustrated as he tried to fight through the massive amount of people blocking him from the punchbowl. Tried being the operative word. When he finally reached his destination, he grabbed a cup of punch and swigged it. He truly hoped that the rumours that Duo spiked the punch were true. He felt like getting drunk tonight.

Treize towered over most of the people in the room, searching futilely for his 'Secret Valentine'. After a minute of scanning the room for people with 'Chang Wufei' tattooed on their foreheads, he gave up and headed for the punchbowl. He needed a drink.

A gasp behind him startled Wufei from his exceedingly productive occupation of staring into the depth of his cup. He turned, then, once again, drowned in sapphire blue eyes. He dropped his cup, scattering ice over the floor. In his preoccupation, he tried to turn away from the hypnotizing eyes, and slipped on a piece of ice.

Treize watched, no little amused, as the lithe youth flailed his arms like madman to no avail. His eyes widened as the stranger who had awaken his libido fall back, managing, at the same time, to grab himself. Treize felt himself pulled forward as they went diving back, straight towards… Oh shit! The punchbowl!

---

Duo's head snapped to the direction of the crash and the familiar shout of that came from the direction of the punchbowl. Shoving through the massive throng of people, with Heero behind him glaring at those who did not get out of the way, he reached his destination. And proceed to gape like an idiot.

Treize blinked slightly, staring at the Chinese youth trapped beneath him by his arms. He was very aware of the suggestive positive they're in, as well as the people gathered around them, gawking openly at them.

Wufei squirmed slightly, blushing hotly at the amount of stares they were attracting. He turned to growl towards the man, but all of the sudden, he was aware of the suggestive position they were in and did the only thing that came into his mind. He screamed like a girl.

Treize jumped a foot into the air as the loud, impossibly high-pitched scream from the… boy beneath him. He looked like a boy, but no male can scream that high! Hell, that pitch was only suitable for calling dogs! And, Treize pouted mentally, he was _not_ a dog! He contemplated, as he was wont to, about the mystery of the universe, otherwise known as 'how the heck can a _guy_ scream this loud?'

Abruptly, almost as though he had just noticed what he was doing, Wufei shut his mouth with an audible click. His blush deepened, and he scrambled to his feet, glaring at the people surrounding him. They all scattered, except for Duo and Heero.

"What the heck happened?" Duo demanded, his mind finally getting back into gear after hearing the almost-screech that Wufei had emitted.

"We… fell. That's all." Wufei mumbled.

Treize shook his head, clearing it from the mental image of him as a dog… Never mind. He cleared his throat, groping for a subject,

"Heero, do you have any idea who is…" he took out the slip of paper, reading it again, "Chang Wufei?"

Duo rounded up on his boyfriend, glaring, "You know this guy?"

Heero nodded, "He's my _boss_, Duo. And Treize, Wufei is the man you just fell on… And who is currently running out of the door."

Treize blinked, turning quickly. He managed to catch a glimpse of the tight ponytail as it disappeared out of the door. His eyes narrowed, and he took a deep breath.

Heero thoughtfully stuffed Duo's braid into his mouth and covered his boyfriend's ears.

"**Out of my way!**" People in the vicinity winced as their eardrums complained at the deep, booming shout, and promptly did as he told. They scrambled away at the loud, insane man with fearful looks. No one who can shout that loud could be _normal_!

Treize rushed out of the door, following, almost instinctively, after Wufei.

---

As Treize disappeared out of the door, Heero thoughtfully, again, removed Duo's braid from his mouth and uncovered his ears. Duo stared at Heero in shock,

"How the _heck_ could you stand that?"

Heero shrugged, "When you work as the PA for the guy, you get used to it."

Duo blinked, "You mean… that guy was really your boss? As in Treize Khushrenada, head of the Khushrenada Industries?"

Heero nodded solemnly, "How did you think he got the invitation for this? Zechs Marquise, his VP, got it from me and gave it to him. Said something about him needing a social life."

Duo nodded slowly, "Makes sense, in a weird, warped way. Which means that I have no problems coming to terms with it."

---

Wufei ran out of the house, with nothing in his mind except to 'go home'. He could not believe that he had literally fallen on Treize Khushrenada. And humiliated himself with that scream.

After running non-stop of five minutes, he heard footsteps behind him. Turning, he saw the ginger-gold head of Treize following him. He stopped, turning,

'Here it comes.'

Treize panted slightly as he stopped beside Wufei. He wracked his mind, trying to say something and coming up with nothing. He did not know why he had run after the boy, for god's sake!

Treize smiled suddenly, taking out a slightly crinkled package from the pocket of his jacket. Laughing slightly, he held it in front of him,

"Happy Valentine's Day, Chang Wufei."

Wufei blinked. He had expected admonishing, idle threats and perhaps a lawsuit. _Not _a Valentine's day gift. Staring blankly at the box for a few moments, he grabbed the slip of paper and his gift, and held them out to Treize,

"Happy Valentine's Day, Mr. Khushrenada."

Treize blinked at the sight of his name staring from the slip of paper in Wufei's hand, then laughed, a soft, rich sound,

"Call me Treize."

"Then you must call me Wufei."

Wufei had thought that Duo's idea was horrible, but now, looking at the man in front of him, it doesn't seem so bad after all

_Owari_


	2. Storm

**Storm **

**Themes:** #13 – Sunny Day, #30 – Bus Stop, #42 – Bad Weather  
**Genres:** Romance/Sap/AU  
**Pairing/Claim:** Treize/Wufei  
**Rating:** G/K  
**Words: **669  
**Summary: **Wufei is trapped by the rain. Treize comes to the rescue.

* * *

Thunderclouds hovered above Wufei's head, mirroring the state of the weather. Growling softly, Wufei glared heatedly at the thunderstorm. He was barely sheltered from it by the flimsy roof of the dingy little bus stop.

Running a hand through his wet, unbound hair, Wufei sighed. He had lost his hair band somehow, probably in the same instance his clothes was soaked. The storm was sudden and totally unexpected, and Wufei cursed himself for forgetting his umbrella.

Sighing, Wufei settled himself for a long wait. The thunderstorm had to stop _sometime_. Leaning gingerly against a notice board, Wufei hoped that he could get home in time for lunch. His stomach clenched in hunger at the mention of food, but he groaned inwardly at the thought of the instant meals he had in his apartment. It was unhealthy, yes, but it was the most a poor college student could afford.

He supposed that he could ask his lover for help, but his pride balked at the mere suggestion. He usually had lunch and dinner at Treize's place, but his older lover was away on an overseas trip, which would last for at least a week. He had only been gone for a _day_, but Wufei missed him already.

He sighed again, a violent exhalation of air, in exasperation as the storm seems to grow in intensity. All he wanted to do was to go home, even though he knew that no one would be waiting for him. He lifted his head, staring blankly at his surroundings.

It wasn't like him to mope, he knew, but exhaustion and hunger on top of missing his lover was a little too much to bear. The bad weather, Wufei mused silently, suits his mood perfectly.

Suddenly, he froze, squinting at a far-off silhouette. Wufei blinked and rubbed his eyes, but the shadowed figure did not change. It couldn't be, he thought dazedly, he wasn't supposed to be back… not until next week!

The figure came closer, and slightly tousled ginger-gold hair came into view. The man stepped inside the tiny bus stop, holding a large silk umbrella. Azure eyes twinkled as Treize smiled, putting down the object to pull Wufei in his embrace.

Wufei was shocked, but not shocked enough not to enjoy Treize's embrace. He sighed happily, laying his head on Treize's shoulder. Warm, familiar heat and the heady scent of roses filled his senses, chasing away his bad mood. Wrapping his arms around the strong torso, he lifted his eyes to meet Treize's,

"Why are you _here_? The conference…"

Treize shook his head, smiling slightly,

"Heero can deal with it. I figured that it's time he prove his worth as my personal assistant." He bent down, stealing a chaste kiss from the younger man's lips, "And besides… I missed you."

Wufei shivered slightly, partly from the cold and partly from Treize's voice,

"How did you find me?"

Treize frowned slightly as he felt the tremble, and pushed Wufei from himself. He shrugged off the jacket of his business suit, draping it onto Wufei's shoulder, and then embracing him once more.

"Duo told me that you had gone back to your apartment. I guessed that you would be caught in the rain." He ran a gentle hand through the black, sodden hair. "I walked around the route that you normally take. It isn't hard to find you, Dragon."

Wufei ignored the good-natured jibe, smiling softly. He burrowed himself closer to his older lover, inhaling the unique smell that was purely Treize. He scowled slightly as he noticed the formal business attire, pulling away. He glared half-heartedly,

"Why didn't you go home to change?"

Treize smiled, unfazed by the glare,

"I wanted to find you first, Wufei." Taking his hand with his own, he continued, "But shall we return home now?"

Wufei nodded, unconsciously leaning against Treize as they turned. Looking outside, he gasped.

The rain had stopped and the thunderclouds cleared. The sky was a clear, cloudless blue. It was a beautiful, sunny day.

_Owari_


End file.
